


[Podfic of] something old, something new

by exmanhater



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonny's standard canned press response is that he loves Kaner like a sister...which is perfectly true, if you’re talking like on Game of Thrones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] something old, something new

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [something old, something new](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142690) by [longtime_lurker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/longtime_lurker/pseuds/longtime_lurker). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/YVKCI6) [51 MB] ||| [M4B](http://bit.ly/1r6kjFO) [53 MB]

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 1:51:24

**Streaming:**  



End file.
